


Big Apple Honeymoon

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's New York honeymoon gets a superheroic detour.





	Big Apple Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> I decided to put two of my favorite ships in one crossover.

“Americans, both of them,” Sherlock Holmes declared.

Molly Holmes rolled her eyes fondly. “Sherlock, we’re in New York – most of the people here are Americans. Not exactly hard to deduce.” The newlywed Holmeses were on the first week of their two-week “sex holiday." Having lunch at a café had been Molly’s idea – she decided they needed to actually **see** the Big Apple while they were there instead of just the inside of their suite.

Her husband huffed. “Shall I go on?”

“Please do,” she said, smiling at him sweetly.

“He’s some sort of minor celebrity. Military but not always active. National Guard.” He narrowed his eyes as he continued to study the man sitting a few tables away from them. “Something doesn’t add up.”

“What doesn’t?” Molly asked as she ate her fries. _Not as good as chips, but they’ll do in a pinch._

“Everything about him says he’s older than he looks. **Much** older than he looks.”

She shrugged. “That’s not hard – you looked a good ten, fifteen years younger than you really were for the longest time.”

Sherlock finally lowered his voice to murmur, “I’m not talking about a decade or two, I’m talking about seven. This man is a hundred years old but looks thirty.”

“Not possible,” she declared. Then a thought struck her. _A “minor” celebrity in New York who’s a hundred years old but looks young? Can’t be, but who else could fit that description?_

Finally turning around to look, she saw a man in jeans, trainers, a grey t-shirt, a baseball cap, and mirrored sunglasses sitting with a petite brunette woman in rectangular glasses, jeans, flats, and a man’s white dress shirt. Both of them were laughing so hard that tears came to their eyes. The man slipped his sunglasses off to wipe his eyes, unintentionally giving Molly a good look at his face.

“Oh my God, it is,” she murmured excitedly, turning back to Sherlock. “That’s Steve Rogers.”

“Should I know who that is?”

“Captain America.”

“Still nothing.”

Molly groaned quietly. “Search your Mind Palace for the Avengers.” At his continued blank look, she added, “Superheroes. They’ve saved the planet multiple times.”

“From what?”

A pleasant male voice spoke up. “Aliens, evil robots, you name it.” The two of them looked up to see Steve Rogers standing in front of them, hat and sunglasses gone. He held out his hand to Molly, smiling a bit. “Steve Rogers, but you already knew that.”

She shook it, smiling. “Molly Holmes, it’s an honor to meet you. This is my husband, Sherlock.”

“I knew it!” Steve’s companion said triumphantly as she got up from their table and came over. “I knew you two looked familiar,” she said to Molly.

“Both of us?” Molly asked, surprised. “Sherlock’s the celebrity.”

“You’re too modest,” the woman said. “The Science Bros quote your papers at least weekly.” She stuck out her hand. “Darcy Lewis-Rogers.”

“My wife,” Steve said proudly.

“Obviously,” Sherlock said. “And only for the last two weeks. Just back from your sex holiday in Paris, where you only made it out of your room once … no, twice, just long enough to say that you’ve seen the Eifel Tower and the Louvre.”

_You should talk,_ Molly thought, smirking. She smiled a bit as she shook Darcy’s hand. “Please excuse my husband, he’s a little-”

“Blunt?” Darcy asked, grinning.

“Tactless?” Steve asked, smirking.

Molly giggled. “I was going to say ‘grumpy’ but those work too. Who are the Science Bros?”

Darcy’s grin widened. “Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.”

She stared at her. “You’re joking. Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner read my papers?”

“They love your papers.”

“But they’re not even in my field.”

“Doesn’t matter – Bruce saw someone mention one of your papers on some message board. He read it then he recommended it to Tony. They both love your style. Tony recommended it to my boss but Jane’s got her head in the stars.” She smirked. “The only thing that’ll bring her down to Earth is Thor.”

“Jane … as in Jane Foster, the astrophysicist?”

“That’s my boss,” Darcy said proudly. “Don’t ask me what she’s working on right now, I can barely pronounce it, let alone understand it.” She grinned at Steve. “Do you think anyone will object to us bringing a well-respected pathologist and the world’s only consulting detective to dinner?”

Steve chuckled. “I think you better ask the Holmeses first.”

She turned back to them. “Please? Everyone’s going to love you. And you’ll get to tell your friends you had dinner with the Avengers.”

Molly turned to Sherlock, who was already scowling. “It’ll only be for a couple of hours.”

“This sex holiday was supposed to be about us,” he muttered.

Darcy grinned. “Did I mention Tony is a big fan of _The Science of Deduction_?”

Sherlock immediately perked up. “Well, I suppose one dinner wouldn’t hurt.”


End file.
